mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IAMMICHUKIAKEW
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Blue Bird.png page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Madbootdude (Talk) 02:37, September 14, 2012 Trivial pursuit for the guess that character segment of your page, one of them is Black Bird and the other I think is Luigi, I don't know if the first one was Amy Rio Grande at your service (talk) 21:33, October 2, 2012 (UTC) You guessed all of them .Gotta get fast. (talk) 23:14, March 1, 2013 (UTC) AWESOME Rio Grande at your service (talk) 02:48, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Palettes Hey, dude. When I saw your site, I saw your original palettes for MadoldCrow's characters. Can you make more? Crash and Scolipede could really use one. -Gordon Maybe, but I think I don't have more space on my computer. Type in "Disk Cleanup" on your computer, and click "Disk Cleanup". Delete everything except thumbnails. -Gordon Ready. K. Thanks bro. Mind uploading? -Gordon Yep. But you can see my new site. ' 'Mugenfan Here I Like Your Anais Character, It's AWESOME!.I Working On My Gumball, If You Like Me To Give You My Character.You Can Get a Facebook Acount and I Can Sent You My Characters If You Want It.Would You Like My Angrynoah V1 And V2?. Mugenfan Sorry, Mugenfan. My facebook account got hacked. Also yes. Sorry :) Forgot to put in the link to the new Jake the Dog. Get it on my website here: dchan250mugencentral.webs.com Also, there are some foulmouths I forgot to edit there, so sorry. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 03:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the link. Gotta get fast. (talk) 03:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Rules Don't edit other people's wikia profiles! Sorry, but you could get banned. Just telling you since I saw you edit Gordon's user. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 09:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Oops. Mugenfan Here Do You Do Mugen Chracter Requests For Future W.I.P? and My Gumball Is At My Website Now So You Can Get Him and Also My Gumball Is A Spriteswap of WlanmaniaX's Rigby Mugenfan Yeah. but friends only and also I already have gumball. Gotta get fast. (talk) 20:11, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I Have a Character Request Sorth Park Me and I Will Give You Some Of The Spritesheet of it.If Not I'll But it On My Future W.I.P Mugenfan Ok. Gotta get fast. (talk) 03:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Team Mario Sure i would like to test them :) TheWaluigiking (talk) 00:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Okey. Here's the download link (Fixed!): http://www.sendspace.com/file/4rlymv Can I test too? Jenngra505 (talk) 02:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Yes you can too: http://www.sendspace.com/file/4rlymv Can I test Team Mario? Rapthemonkey (talk) 04:41, March 1, 2013 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 Here: http://www.sendspace.com/file/4rlymv Hey Hi There AngryNoahs (talk) 02:00, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi. i'm from YouTube hey IAMMICHUKIAKEW if you don't know me i saw your comment from YT on my old account that you requested me for a M.U.G.E.N. Battle well i closed the AngryMugenBirds YT account and changed it to IAmZeMugenKing and i am Partnered and you were my friend (maybe) on YouTube when you got hacked i really missed you on my AMB but its so good to see you back on Mugen Wikia and are we still friends and also call me Big Red when you put me on friends don't call me AngryMugenBirds i'm called Big Red -Big Red Okay. Gotta get fast. (talk) 00:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC)